La Angustia de Nowaki
by FchanHatake
Summary: ¡NOWAKI!... No me vuelvas a dejar solo... por favor no por segunda vez... Satsuki komene... Misaki es solo mio... ¿¡Por que Nii-chan?... Tnatas preguntas y solo una respuesta seran capaces de volver a vivir por segunda vez?
1. La Angustia de Nowaki

**_Advertencias: Esto es 100% Yaoi Ligero y si es que se me da la capacidad tambien un poco de lemon._**

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no que a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura" _**

**_Inspiracion: La Canción que sale en el soundtrack de Kuroshitsuji llamada "Si Deus Me Relinquit" de "Taku Iwasaki"_**

**_Los sentimientos dolorosos de Nowaki Kusama_**

Fue toda mi culpa Hiro-san no quería, y aun así lo obligue, Pero ya no importa. Lo que mas me duele es que eh echo algo que pudo haber dañado a Hiro-san, Yo pensaba que el quería tambien, Pero me eh dado cuenta que todo lo que ah ocurrido, todas las palabras que salían de Hiro-san Fue por que lo obligue a estar conmigo, le provoque Tristeza accidentalmente o solo fue mi idea, Ya no entiendo, Camino solo y veo como todas las parejas se abrazan, me dan celos, y dolor tambien, Ver aquella gente feliz de verdad, y yo solo obligando algo que nunca debió ocurrir, Mi ropa era de bodas, pero creo que ya no sirven, ya que empezó a llover y me estropee entero, Ya no importa, Ya no me importa nada, Ahora que lo pienso prefiero estar solo, Nunca quise obligar a la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón aunque lo anhelase con todo mi ser, Sigo pensando aquel día en que le pregunte a Hiro-san si hacia bien de reemplazo, Me puse feliz al saber que no lo era, Pero que sucedía si en verdad Hiro-san estaba actuando, o si se enojo por haber dicho que era el reemplazo de su verdadero amor no correspondido, Aun así más que lo piense no puedo hallar la respuesta... Siento algo húmedo en mis mejillas, Y veo que son mis lagrimas, Olvide por completo aquel día en que dije que no lloraría jamás, Cuando estaba solo, y mis padres me abandonaron, no es que me importase tanto ahora, si no que cuando era pequeño me prometí ser fuerte, Si no que olvide aquella promesa…

**Continuara.... Odio esa palabra ¬.¬ pero Bueno ^.^ ... Espero que les haya gustado y si no matenme muajajaja !! y Si tienen algunas ideas por favor Diganme que no sé Como continuar T.T Bueno Matanne!!! Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta breve historia, La cual se hara más larga... con el paso del tiempo si esque Kami-Sama me lo permite... **


	2. La Llegada tarde de Hirosan

Advertencias: Esto es 100% Yaoi Inocente a menos que me de la gana Hacer un Lemon. XD

Los personajes no me perteneces sino a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura"

Recomendable leer con la Canción "Si Deus Me Relinquit" del Soundtrack de Kuroshitsuji o Por Youtube .

_**La Llegada Tarde De Hiro-san **_

Voy corriendo lo Más rápido que puedo, Voy llegando demasiado tarde, Cuando llego veo a toda la gente yéndose me asusto y entro rápido a la iglesia, veo que no hay nadie en el altar, Encuentro a una persona y le pregunto que le sucedió al Novio lo único que alcance a escuchar fue "Se Fue corriendo tenía una expresión demasiado dolida", Después de eso Empiezo a correr al lugar en donde creo que Nowaki Se fue, cuando llego Mis ojos lo localizan, Va con la cabeza baja, y todo empapado, Por la lluvia que acaba de comenzar, Voy corriendo hacia Nowaki, Y el justo va cruzando la calle, Veo de repente la silueta de Nowaki estrellar con un auto, Grito Su nombre con todo el pulmón y veo que la gente empieza a darse vuelta al ver aquel accidente, alguna llamando a la ambulancia, y alguna tapando los ojos de sus hijos, voy corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Nowaki, Cual esta realmente lesionado, El estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, Me siento al lado de él, me mira con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, me dice algo, algo que yo solo podía entender, y cierra lentamente sus ojos, mientras que mis lagrimas van callendo, grito su nombre varias veces pero ya no responde, su piel está demasiado pálida, y sus manos demasiados heladas, su respiración y latidos ya no se sienten, Ahí fue cuando comprendí las palabras que me dijo _"Lo Siento Hiro-san, Te Amo tanto"_


	3. Lagrimas De Despedida

O hiro-san lo siento tanto, te veo acercarte a mi me da pena que la causa de tu dolor será yo, te sientas al lado mio y te miro te dedico mi ultima sonrisa que podras ver, Te amo tanto, Y no se por cuanto tiempo podre pronunciar tu nombre, en mis labios que de apoco se van adormeciendo, necesito decirte rápido.

Lo siento Hiro-san, Te amo tanto – Fue lo único que alcance a decir mientras que las otras palabras que quería decirte junto a mi despedida nunca se pronunciaron, apagándose la luz, y tu rostro lloroso desvaneciéndose, manteniéndola solo como un vago recuerdo que nunca olvidare, este día el cual yo Nowaki Kusama Murió, Morí, pero aun me siento triste, No alcance lograr mis sueños y lo peor que pasa por mi mente es que no logre que la persona a la cual más amaba no lograra la felicidad de verdad…

¡Nowaki Por favor despierta estúpido! – Gritó Hiroki con toda su impotencia y triztesa

¡¡No puedes dejarme solo… Bakka!!! - Esta vez hiroki se le derramaban más lagrimas mientras veía que lo separaban del cuerpo inerte de su persona favorita de su amante, Hiroki golpeo a todas las personas y se coló en la ambulancia en donde iba el cuerpo ya inerte de Su "Nowaki", Quien ahora sabia que ya no podría decirle que lo sentía, ni nada de aquello, Ya que él no lo escucharía, puede estar su cuerpo, sus manos, sus ojos, pero Su alma, sus calidas manos y su sonrisa cautivadora, Ya no más, ese era el final de su felicidad.


	4. El Encuentro Inesperado

**Advertencias: 100% Del Yaoi Inocente (SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS), Si es que Kami-sama me lo permite podre hacer un lemon. **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino que a la Grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura"**

**Pd: Espero que disfruten de este Humilde Capitulo XD… Espero sus Rewies se aceptan de todos…**

_**El encuentro Inesperado **_

Pasados 10 días en los cuales Hiroki no salía del departamento, No ahora ya no era de los dos sino que de él solo, Cada vez que iba a un lugar o veía alguna cosa familiar, Se sentía desfallecer, Impotente y dolido, Pensó que todo era su culpa, Todo por qué había llegado tarde por ese maldita persona, aquella que izo romperle el corazón a su Nowaki, Cuando Ahikiko fue a ver como estaba su mejor amigó de la infancia, Hiroki no lo recibía de buena forma sino que hacía lo mismo cuando alguien quería ir a verle, Lo miraba de mala gana y después de mandarle algunas palabrotas le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Hiroki ya no quería pelear con el mundo o con la vida, Ya no podía, pensó que tal vez podría continuar su vida, pero sin olvidarse de Nowaki, Pero sus sentimientos fueron tantos hacia Nowaki que ni siquiera puede levantarse de su cama, Hiroki seguía pensando que si se olvida de Nowaki podría seguir, puede que su mente pueda olvidarse de él pero más su corazón No, Todo aquello le hacía sentir inútil, y desechado, estaba boca arriba en su cama, mirando observando la oscura pieza, en la cual no entraba ni el pequeño rayo de luz, llevaba varios días sin salir, y ya había hecho el funeral de su amante, eso le dolía más recordad ver la cara pálida de su Nowaki en una caja, en la cual él creyó siempre estar antes que Nowaki, Pero se equivocaba gravemente al pensar aquello, Sintió una presión en su Brazo y miro al instante, Al abrir sus ojos estaba Nowaki, Allí durmiendo con el rostro inocente de un ángel caído, Hiroki pensó que sería su mente, Solo una vaga ilusión que juega para hundirlo más en su tristeza , pero al momento de abrazarlo, Lo sintió tan real que se asusto, Sacó el brazo de inmediato, y se paro para después para empezar a moverlo

¿Nowaki, Eres tú? – Pregunto Hiroki con lo más asustado de ver allí el cuerpo de su amante en perfecto estado , sin tierra ni nada, sino que palpitante con colores en el rostro, respiración normal, Su corazón palpitante, Sus manos cálidas, su sonrisa cautivadora, y el toque electrizante que siento al tocarlo aunque sea un poco.

Uhm… Hiro-san? – Preguntó un Nowaki sin entender la razón por la cual Hiroki estaba tan sorprendido se sentó lentamente y observo a Hiro-san, el tenía miedo pero de que, ¿De él? O ¿Alguien que está detrás de mí? Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie así que descarto su segunda opción.

¿Qué haces Aquí? – Pregunto Hiroki con toda una expresión de Interrogación y miedo de que esto solo fuese un maldito sueño

¿No se supone que nosotros Vivimos aquí? – Preguntó Nowaki, un tanto confundido

Pero, tu estas muerto – Dijo Hiro-san que al tocar el hombro de Nowaki Le salieron alas negras en sus espalda retrocedió todo tanto que quedo en el umbral de la puerta

Oh Lo siento, No era mi intención Asustar a Hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki quien se acercaba lentamente hacia su Hiro-san quien ahora estaba retrocediendo, Cuando siguió retrocediendo vio una Cara triste en Nowaki, Se sintió más triste de lo que estaba**… Hasta que Nowaki se poso enfrente suyo y pronuncio una palabras que aterraron a Hiro-san… **


	5. El pacto de Sangre y Alma

**A**dvertencias: Este fic contiene Yaoi, Por más lo quiera, Si es que Kami-sama me da el permiso podre escribir un limón

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran "Shingiku Nakamura"

Este capitulo se trata sobre como Nowaki pudo volver a la vida, y como Hiroki lo encontró al lado de su cama.

"_**El pacto de sangre y alma"**_

¿Ya entiendes tu estado? – Dijo aquella persona con una capa negra cuya cara no se podía ver

Lo entiendo perfectamente – Dijo Nowaki parándose como que si ya no le importase nada

Lamentablemente, Ya no podrás estar allí nunca más, Ni siquiera observar de aquí a aquella persona a la cual amas – Dijo la voz as central de Capa negra

Lo se, Aun así quiero ofrecerte un contrato – dijo Nowaki parándose y mirando aquel ser con voz as central

¿Qué es lo que un Humano como tu Podría ofrecerme? – Dijo el de capucha negra

Pues, si me dejas volver al mundo Humano, Te daré mi alma, Seré tu servidor, claro que me darás mi tiempo, tendré la capacidad de ser inmortal y aun así tener alas solo yo tendré que averiguar como usarlas, sufriré al momento de ver a morir la persona a la cual amo, seré eterno y me mataran, solo cuando me corten la cabeza y me quemen, Matare si es necesario – Dijo Nowaki su lado oscuro estaba saliendo a luz por primera vez

Tu propuesta me intereso, Nunca pensé que un humano como tu podría ofrecer algo así, acepto tu propuesta, pero en cambio cambiare algunas partes del contrato, aceptare de que mates por mi, Te crecerán alas negras en tu espalda, en tu espalda crecerá el símbolo de nuestro contrato, será con sangre, y morirás si te llegan a dispararte 10 veces, y llevaras contigo este gato negro que observara que cumplas todos los puntos – Dijo aquel ser celestial con aspecto siniestros gracias a su capucha negra.

Por Cierto, Mi nombre del contrato será Damien y tu nombre será "Dark Sacred", espero que disfrutes de tu estadía como Un vampiro de demonio – volvió a decir damen

Acepto los términos – Dijo Nowaki quien ahora sentía un dolor Inespecifico por la intensidad que tenia, el lugar era su espalda, pero no le intereso sino que no izo ninguna cara, y se aguanto el dolor

Vaya, Me equivoque de Humano, Todos al sentir el dolor por lo menos gritan, me sorprendes humano, Te dire una cosa "Lo que buscas esta más cerca de lo que crees"

Y fue así fue como Nowaki volvió a la vida, Mientras que apareció el gato y se abalanzó encima de Nowaki haciendo que se callera al mundo Humano, Tipo cuando ryuuk Baja al mundo Humano, Nowaki en cambio llevaba consigo el tatuaje marcado en su piel y una pistola en su mano, Una pistola legendaria, guardo su pistola en su capucha que tenia ahora, y se fusiono el cuerpo con el alma, el cual estaba bajo tierra, se fue al lugar que más conocía es decir el departamento que compartía con su Hiro-san, Ya que Nowaki era un ángel podía teletransportarse, y así lo izo para no hacer ruido, si baño y cambio de ropa guardo su capucha en un colgador, y se fue a acostar en el brazo de Hiroki, quien se le veía destrozado, Nowaki lo vio y se alegro y lo beso desesperadamente para quedar sumergido en el sueño de su Hiro-san…


	6. La Perdición de Nowaki

_**La perdición de Nowaki **_

Espero que me perdones Hiro-san… - Dijo un nowaki quien tomo delicadamente la cabeza de su amado hiro-san y con sus ojos, izo que olvidara callendo en un estado de breve desmayo…

Nowaki tomo a su hiro-san y le quito la ropa, y después se desnudo a el, los metió en la bañera, y empezó a tallar el cuerpo de su amado hiro-san quien ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho de su amante, Nowaki cuando termino no separo el cuerpo de su hiro-san sino que cuando se paro tomo una toalla y seco a su hiro-san y a el, Le puso ropa de dormir y el solo se puso una camisa de color negro con unos pantalones, los cuales le colcaban cadenas, y amuletos, Se veía cool y A LA Vez siniestro, se puso la capucha, la cual su jefe o mejor dicho Damien le había dado cargo su pistola, la cual al tocar la piel de Nowaki, se enteraba en su brazo, y el gato que estaba duermiendo en el sillón se acomodo en su hombro, dándole un papel que tenia en su boca, destinando asi la misión siguiente de Nowaki, La cual no era nada agradable, tendría que llevarse el alma de un niño inocente con asma al otro lado, en una barca que solo se le destinan a los sirvientes de Damien o de Erick… Nowaki no tardo en regresar, tenia un aspecto realmente deprimente, todo oscuro en el, pero su corazon seguía siendo lo màs blanco que tendría, ya que con ese amaba a su hiro-san, cuando de nuevo saco su arma para ver que la tenia llena de sangre busco enseguida algo para limpiarla, la dejo tan brillante que pudo notar un pequeño objeto misterioso en aquella, era una piedra de rojo y la mitad azul, el pensó que el azul era de cuanta bondad quedaba todavía en el y lo rojo cuanta maldad avitaba en el, Nowaki miro que la piedra avanzaba, pero avanzaba el color rojo mientras que el azul era consumido de a poco, negó con la cabeza aquel repentino color, que consumía de apoco a su alma, Hasta que escucho un leve

¿Nowaki, eres tù? – Pregunto Hiro-san el cual no se veía por ninguna parte, Nowaki se apresuro a cambiarse y a guardar a su pistola legendaria

¡Hiro-san, Ya llegue a casa! – grito Nowaki tratando de cambiar su cara a la de una animosa al ver a su hiro-san

O Nowaki pareces devastado, ¿Qué te ah sucedido? – Pregunto Hiro-san al ver que Nowaki trataba de sonreir forzadamente

A nada, Solo que hubo mucho trabajo hoy pero nada fuera de lo normal – Dijo Nowaki rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

Mientes, Nowaki ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Pregunto Hiro-san al ver que su Nowaki hacia gesto que contradecían a sus palabras

No es nada, en verdad Hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki esta vez ocultando bien sus sentimientos y actuando para confirmar sus palabras , esta vez Hiroki se lo creyo màs o menos pero no iva a dejar las cosas asi, iva a perseguir a espiar a Nowaki , sin que este de diese cuenta…


	7. Secreto de Una Noche

_Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, Sino que a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura", Si es que Kami-sama me lo permite podre hacer un lemon y gracias a las siguientes Personas que hicieron esto posible y que me daron las ganas de seguir escribiendo:_

_Lenore Pedragon_

_Akari-daishi_

_Lydiavon_

_YrenUzumaki_

_Br0kenztar_

_Nova Hoshizoku_

_Otaku No Yaoi _

_Alice Hope _

_Dibucrito _

_Saome_Anime_

_Japanimation_Yaoi_

_Ponshy_

"**Secretos de Una Noche"**

Era media noche y Hiroki estaba esperando que Nowaki saliera su tan "Esperado Destino", Bueno como siempre Nowaki se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su hiro-san o eso era lo que quería, pero el no sabía que Hiroki lo estaba observando mentalmente, Nowaki se dirigió al baño y se baño, Después salió solo con una toalla aldredor de la cintura, Y se fue a donde estaba su closet, Saco la ropa con la cual ejecutaba a aquellos seres humanos, y su pistola, siempre al ponerse su capucha, o capa (N/A:Algo con lo que Nowaki se ve como un vampiro sexy jajajajaj XD), Hiroki estaba impresionado, Porque Nowaki tenía un tatuaje que brillaba en un rojo carmesí, desde su cuello hasta su espalda, ahora entendía la razón de por qué Nowaki últimamente estaba usando una bufanda sin haber frio, y por qué no lo atacaba como antes, Vio que de repente el gato se ponía en su cabeza, y cuando Nowaki se dio la vuelta para colocar al gato en la cama, se le vio lo que Hiroki no se podía nunca haber imaginado de alguien que ayudaba a los humanos, Era la pistola que estaba incrustada en su brazo, Aquella que solo ejecutaba, y te otorgaba más vida, Algo parecido a una "Death Note", Nowaki quien ahora estaba dejando al gato en su espalda, Sintió un punto de presión en su espalda, mejor dicho eran dos Uno en el omoplato Derecho y el otro en el izquierdo, hasta que no soporto y sus alas se extendieron por toda la habitación, Hiroki casi estaba en shock, Por ver aquella escena que le izo recordar, aquel día, La muerte de Nowaki, No se lo creyó todavía necesitaba más Pistas dejo sus pensamientos de lado y vio como un Nowaki se acercaba a su cabeza, y ocultaba de nuevo sus alas, y le dejaba un suave beso mientras que sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como la sangre fresca recorriendo por las venas de cada ser humano, excepto de los impuros.

Lo siento Hiro-san, Se que si te llego a contar lo que hice nunca más en tu vida me querrás – Dijo Nowaki abriendo la ventana de su habitación y cerrándola detrás de sí, el gato que ya se encontraba en El hombro de Nowaki, Se dio la vuelta mientras que este observaba la luna antes de ir a su destino, mientras que un hiroki habría los ojos viendo que aquel felino lo miraba, como intimidándolo, Cosa que izo enojar a hiroki y le saco la lengua como en tono infantil olvidándose de un momento lo que había visto, Abrió los ojos cuando Nowaki se tiro de la ventana…


	8. Dolor Inevitable 1 Parte

**Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura", Y si dios me lo permite podre hacer un lemon, Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por apoyarme siempre en este proyecto. 100% YAOI NO LEER SI NO TE GUSTA. **

"**Dolor Inevitable" Primera Parte**

Nowaki Iba callendo, Tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía libre, por fin Podría sentir aquel sentimientos que olvido, Amaba demasiado a hiroki, Pero con él al lado no sentía ese sentimiento de alivio, sino que le preocupaba demasiado que este supiese de su verdadera vida que ahora llevaba, algunas veces pensaba que era mejor dejar a hiro-san libre, Pero no lo haría hasta verlo feliz, Realmente feliz aunque eso le doliera, Aunque con esa felicidad No fuera con él, Nowaki sintió una pradera se imagino a Hiroki allí con el jugando y algunos niños que resultaban ser sus hijos, Los tres felices, Nowaki sintió de repente la necesidad de abrir los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de que casi ya estaba callendo al a cerámica abrió rápidamente sus alas, Sus alas completamente negras, confundibles con la más oscura y siniestra oscuridad, Y voló lo más rápido que pudo mientras que el espectador de Hiroki, Miraba con terror aquella escena, Miraba como Nowaki caía hasta que saco sus alas Rápidamente en un movimiento de odio extremo, y voló Lo más rápido se confundió con la oscuridad, pero después lo distinguió, Hace demasiado tiempo Hiroki podía perseguir a Nowaki, Ya que cuando estaba cerca de él su corazón latía como si quisiera salir de su Cuerpo, aunque este no le viera, Solo lo sentía por su pulso o por el palpito de su corazón, Se levanto rápidamente y se coloco lo que encontró en mano, Y corrió hacia donde creyó que Nowaki estaría "El hospital"…

Nowaki salía volando, sus cadenas sonaban de vez en cuando aquellas cadenas que adornaban sus pantalones o Jeans, o pantalones de cuero, sus bototos negros y tambien con algunas cadenas, se veian realmente Pesados, pero para él no era nada, en su espalda imaginariamente se veía una Cruz, Demasiado grande para el tamaño de Nowaki, donde se transportaba el gato en la punta de esta, ya que adentro se encontraban todas las cosas necesarias por si Nowaki desobedecía, La misión del gato que transportaba, No se trataba de solo investigar si no que tambien de hacerle sufrir a Nowaki si este les traicionaba, Mientras que Nowaki llegaba a su paradero, sintió otra presencia, pero solamente que el pudo reconocer, no le izo ni el más leve caso porque pensó que sería su imaginación y entro a la sala donde había un Amante con su otro amante, Sin más era un chico menor, de cabello rubio, Ojos Plomos, acostado en la cama de paciente parecía estar en coma, y el otro cuyo estaba bien y que esperaba que algún día su amante despertara, Sin más lo recordaba era aquel molestoso Profesor que siempre acosaba a su Hiro-san, De cabello Oscuros con algunas pocas canas que no se notaban, Sus ojos cansados, y su facciones faciales de Preocupación, Miraba con sigilo aquella escena enfrente de sus ojos, Detrás de la ventana que yacía hacia el 4 piso del hospital, Aquella que solo él pudo recordad al tratar de revivirlo a él, Se acerco y atravesó la Ventana, sin necesidad de abrirla, y se paro en frente de Aquel joven estudiante de cabellos rubios y expresión tranquila, Cuyo yaciente de vida se encontraba en estado de coma, Esa era la siguiente víctima de Nowaki ….

Después d este capítulo vendrán demasiados problemas, y parejas del Junjou Romantica aparecerán en el trama, Los que vienen serán un regalo o mejor dicho sorpresa… Si hay algo que no les gusta no duden en decirme Matanne. … y Arigato Gozaimasu por su colaboración… ¡Nos Leemos!


	9. Dolor Inevitable 2Parte Flash Back

**Advertencias: Estos Personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura" , Nos leemos, Espero que les guste… **

**Flash Back De melancolía **

Miyagi no podía dormir, Sentía la necesidad de Vigilar a cada segundo que pasaba a su Shinobu, Por aquel Incidente que tuvieron, Si hubiese sabido que Shinobu era así de prepotente solo por aquella razón, No le hubiese gritado aquello que era una mentira para que le dejara trabajar tranquilo, por qué Miyagi siempre sabia que al final Siempre volverían a estar juntos.

_**Flash Back **_

_Eh, Miyagi ¿Por qué No me abrazas a mí y no a ese profesor suplente? – Pregunto Shinobu con enojo pero por adentro Deprimido_

_Porque él no me lo pide – Dijo Miyagi sin hacer más Show _

_¿Entonces si yo no te lo pido tu me Abrazarías? – Dijo Shinobu con cierta molestia pero por adentro con ojos ilusionados y las mejillas rojas como tomates_

_No y deja de estorbar estoy tratando de hacer el trabajo – Dijo Miyagi volviéndose a concentrar en su trabajo _

_¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Un poco Interesado Shinobu _

_No, Porque Yo no abrazo a niños malcriados que se le ocurre aquello a cada momento, Además no puedo Perder mi tiempo con gente como tu – Dijo Miyagi sin Saber lo que estaba diciendo _

_¿Entonces estás conmigo por solo tu trabajo para que no te despidan? –Pregunto Shinobu Mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima en su mejilla y después varias mientras de apoco su respiración se volvía agitada estaba comenzando su enfermedad _

_Porque más crees ahora deja de molestarme y ándate monstruo – Dijo Miyagi borrando algo erróneo en su Pc_

_Shinobu se agarro la polera en donde se encontraba su corazón y salió corriendo de allí, Dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia su departamento cerrando detrás de si la puerta, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para buscar las pastillas que hacían relajar todos su sentimientos, los cuales al momento de ser rotos, Tiene una presión en el pecho y su respiración queda corta, Cuando Shinobu abrió la puerta, No pudo más y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas vacio. _

_Pasaron 7 semanas… _

_Porque Shinobu-chin ¿No me ah llamado? – Pregunto Miyagi sin saber lo que había dicho aquel día_

_Se habrá enojado de nuevo, Ya que cuando me dirijo hacia su departamento y toco no responde, cuando lo llamo no responde, y cuando me dirijo hacia su colegio dicen que falto, me dirigí hacia él director y este me dijo que siempre se encerraba en su casa y cuando le compraban o le hacían la cosa que quería salía. Peor aun así Miyagi Pensó que era demasiado. _

_Después de que terminaran las clase, Miyagi se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba el departamento de su amante, toco varias veces y espero, La puerta estaba con llave y no se escuchaba ningún movimiento en la casa, Al fin y al cabo derrumbo la puerta, y camino sigilosamente por el departamento hasta encontrar unos pies, Se dirigió hacia allí corriendo y encontrando algo que el mismo ocasiono, Shinobu tenía lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, Pálido como la nieve, Sus ojos entreabiertos mostrando una cierta expresión de tristeza y dolor, Respiraba lo más bajo que se podía escuchar, y sus ojos Entre vivos y muerto mirando hacia su mesa auxiliar, Miyagi quien se encontró con el cuerpo de Shinobu llamo inmediatamente a la ambulancia la cual no tardo en llegar, le tomaron el pulso, el cual era demasiado critico y no sabían como había podido sobrevivir en ese estado por 7 semanas, Lo cual llamaron "Un Milagro", Miyagi quien se había quedado en el departamento de Shinobu, para volver a colocar la puerta en su lugar, antes de salir se encontró unas pastillas en la mesa en la cual Shinobu estaba tratando de alcanzar, La abrió y Vio unos Soundtracks de Hellsing y Kuroshitsuji, y Al fondo casi sin verlos se encontraban unas pastillas, Las cuales salía "Solo tomar en caso de urgencia cuando este ahogándose, o Simplemente cuando sienta un dolor extremo en sus pulmones y respire con dificilidad". _

_Miyagi salió corriendo antes de cerrar la puerta de Shinobu colocándola en su lugar, y salió corriendo hacia el Hospital… _


	10. Dolor Inevitable 3Part Flash Back Mel

_**Advertencias: No me pertenecen los personajes sino a "Shingiku Nakamura", Yaoi 100% Dolce Si no te gusta no lo veas … Arigato Gozamaisu y Arigato!**_

_**Flash De Melancolía (Parte Final)**_

Miyagi Corría lo más que podía, Y mientras más avanzaba los pasos se le hacían eternos, Corría Hasta que por fin llego, en ese momento vio una imagen devastadora, Una persona, Si el amante de Hiroki, el ya estaba muerto, Se aterro a la idea de que Shinobu pudiera estar así, Corría lo Más rápido, espero demasiados segundos que lo devastaban y le ponían la piel de gallina, Hasta que entro y un doctor se encontró con Miyagi, Se poso en frente de Miyagi y le dio la noticia con la cabeza Baja

Hicimos lo que pudimos, Pero aun así no resistió Esta en estado de coma, y me lamento que si despierta no aguantara demasiado y morirá a las 15 segundos.

No puede ser…Shinobu ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? – Pregunto Miyagi quien ahora sentía un aura de destrucción de culpabilidad

Claro al fondo del pasillo en la 3 Sala, Con cuidado, Porque En todo momento lo vigilaremos ya que cuando Salieron los informes, Salió Un trauma emocional, El corazón le palpitaba poco, y solo hay un causante de eso, Pues no pensamos que sea usted, pero aun así tomaremos medidas de seguridad hacia el paciente – Dijo prepotentemente el Doctor quien miraba con cierto recelo Hacia Miyagi

Miyagi camino hacia donde le indico el doctor, y hacia la ventana se encontraba Shinobu, tieso, helado y pálido, era como un Pequeño Humano en estado vegetal, Miyagi se acerco y cuando empezó a acercarse se imagino a Shinobu mirándolo con ojos Lagrimosos, Este paro por el terror de aquella visión y se adentro más hacia la habitación hasta sentarse al lado de la cama donde descansaba su amante roto.

Miyagi quien ahora tomo la mano de Shinobu, Sintió que este se negaba a aquel afecto, pero Shinobu estaba, muerto en vida.

Desconéctame… Por favor – Dijo un Shinobu con los ojos cerrados y descansando como antes

No – Dijo Miyagi Sin mirar a Shinobu y observando sus pies

Por favor… Desconéctame… - Volvió a repetir Shinobu

No, Simplemente no lo hare… Te necesito – Dijo Miyagi quien ahora estaba llorando

No… Tu no… me necesitas… Tu… Mismo Lo dijiste…. – Dijo Shinobu Quien ahora estaba repitiendo las mismas Palabras mientras las sollozaba con los ojos cerrados mientras que un Miyagi cual no quería escuchar más empezó a gritarle que se callara, entro la enfermera al ver esta escena y saco rápidamente a Miyagi de ahí… Y lo dejo entrar después de que Shinobu volvió a estar en su estado de coma… Miyagi simplemente quería morirse, Morirse por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras su Shinobu… el cual podría parecer terrorista pero era mas indefenso que cualquier muñeca de porcelana…


	11. La Muerte No es El final De todo

Advertencias: Junjou Romantica y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la Gran "Shingiku Nakamura", Gracias a ella por hacer obras de arte (Es decir este Yaoi), Y a las fanaticas que la seguimos haciendo fics de sus famosas obras aprendiendo a hacer arte (Cosa que sabemos hacer muy bien XD), Y espero que disfruten de este fic… Yanne!.

"_**La Muerte no es el final de todo" **_

**N**owaki se encontraba al lado de Shinobu el cual lo miraba con Una triste y solitaria Miraba, Mientras que Nowaki sacaba el cuerpo de Aquella cama y dejaba al profesor allí descansando.

-Ah llegado tu hora de muerte – Dijo Nowaki quien apuntaba a la cabeza del chico, mientras que este le miraba lo más sereno

-Si me matas, entonces deberías cumplirme un deseo – Dijo Shinobu con su actitud de siempre

-¿Cuál seria ese deseo que tanto anhelas? – Pregunto Nowaki extrañado de que alguien le pidiese un deseo y no tuviese miedo a la muerte

-¿Me podrías matar en Mi departamento? –pregunto Shinobu Mientras que no sentía la presencia del profesor quien estaba haciéndose el dormido

-Claro, Pero Al momento de llegar alla te matare, Ya que al cumplirte un deseo, te tendrás que sustentar a la peor muerte – Dijo Nowaki con Una cara de indiferencia

-No le tengo Miedo a al dolor que se me pueda causar ya no – Dijo Shinobu quien ahora se le resbalo una gota de lagrima

Bien, Entonces vamos – Nowaki tomo entre sus brazos mientras que sacaba sus alas y rompía la ventana, en la habitación ya que usar sus poderes lo sobre cansaban al máximo.

Mientras que Miyagi se quedo en shock por las alas que llevaba el amante de hiroki, y se le vino a la cabeza cuando Nowaki estaba entrando muerto al hospital, todo le exploto en la cabeza.

1-. Las palabras De odio extremo hacia Shinobu

2-. Su Shinobu Corriendo con el dolor en el corazón y la falta de aire

estupidez por decir aquellas mentiras mientras trabajaba

a su Shinobu entre la muerte y en la vida con una imagen devastadora

entrando muerto al hospital

en estado de coma, Cuando despertase moriría.

Todos aquellos pensamientos con la culpa lo invadieron volviéndolo a la realidad de golpe, Ya que ivan a matar a su Shinobu…


	12. La Muerte De Shinobu El Error que

_**Advertencias: Estos sexys personajes no me pertenecen sino a "Shingiku Nakamura".Que el Capitulo sea de su mayor agrado… Yanne! **_

"_**La muerte de Shinobu" **_

"_**El error que se convirtió en fatal" **_

Esta listo todo, Cuando Mueras Olvidaras mi rostro, y al matarte yo olvidare el tulló, TU hiciste este contrato ahora debes pagar por él, Tu muerte será dolorosa si es que lo deseo, Creo que no te explique de que consistía este contrato, Pero tu muerte será Que te desgarrare la piel y te rociare balas de acido, después regenerare tu cuerpo para que parezca un paro cardiaco – Dijo Nowaki Quien ahora lo poseía su otro yo

Claro, Moriré De la peor forma que ironía –Mientras que Shinobu se quedaba tieso ante aquellas palabras, empezaba a recordar lo que había hecho, las palabras que le había dicho Miyagi, y todo aquellos pequeños actos de niño malcriado, Miyagi tenía razón… ¿Para qué consentir a un niño malcriado si al final te morderá la mano?, Mientras que cerraba los ojos ya que la figura de Nowaki se acercaba lentamente hacia él, Decidió relajarse y esperar el dolor, Mientras seguía esperando la silueta se iba a cercando más hacia él .

Punto de Vista de Miyagi

A Miyagi solo le faltaba poco para llegar al departamento de Shinobu, Mientras que le avisaba a Hiroki que fuera para que controlase a Su amante y pudieran salvar la vida de su Shinobu, pero Miyagi no contaba de qué hiroki ya estaba observando en el interior del departamento de Shinobu la escena que en poco tiempo se haría presenciar…

Punto de Vista de Hiroki

Nowaki se acercaba hacia Ese niño indefenso, Y Miyagi me llamaba para que fuera al departamento de este chico y creo que me adelante, Mientras que veía que le niño se dejaba llevar veía a un Nowaki con los ojos rojos, simplemente no lo reconocía, Tenia sed pero sed de sangre, mientras que el pobre chico empezaba a gritar por el dolor de que le arrancaran la piel, se sintió inútil, por no hacer nada y por el shock de lo que estaba viendo , simplemente no quería su cuerpo ayudarlo a detener a aquel injusto asesinato, Mientras que de paso pensaba que Nowaki era una escoria, que usaba una maldita mascara que uso para enamorarlo.

Punto de Vista de Nowaki

Me acerque lentamente a él, Quería ver la sangre de este chico , lo deseaba desde lo profundo de mi alma si es que aun tenía alguna, Mientras que le sacaba la piel escuchaba los dulces gritos de dolor que sacaba este muchacho simplemente me fascine con los gritos y cuando ya lo desgarre por completo estaba agonizando en el piso, Con mi pistola le dispare una bala que al chocar con algo solido se convertía en acido, Mientras que gozaba de la vista, Sentía 2 presencias cerca, y me alegre de vieran mi obra de arte… simplemente una hermosa obra de arte que iza con mis manos… mientras que limpiaba la escena, Y arreglaba al cadáver, me fui volando con mis alas y mi gato en hombro.

Punto de vista de Miyagi

Llegue al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Shinobu, rompí la puerta de nuevo y entre para salvar a Shinobu, pero lo único que vi fue a mi Shinobu, Muerto con los ojos desgarrados y cuerpo lleno de heridas que solo con mirarlas sanaban, pensé la vaga idea de que este siguiera vivo pero ya no era así, había llegado tarde, Mientras que lloraba como la vez que murió sensei, Llore más que aquella vez, El amor verdadero que se me estaba predestinado, Ahora por mi misma culpa, Esta Muerto…


	13. Extraordinariamente Actuado

**Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no que a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura", Esto es 100% Yaoi "Si no te gusta no lo leas" …. Gracias por sus Rewies… Y espero que les guste!**

"Extraordinariamente actuado"

Mientras Que Nowaki se alejaba al departamento que compartía con Hiro-san….

_**Vista de Hiroki **_

Hiroki quien se encontraba ya en el departamento que compartía con aquel asesino que era su Nowaki, Se sintió asqueado, Lo que más le encontró dificultad fue salir del departamento, y ver la cara destrozada de el profesor Miyagi, y la matanza de aquel que era su amante, aunque parecía que su amante quería morir, ya que no se opuso ni dio resistencia, Simplemente acepto su muerte… pensó que en aquel momento que Miyagi había hecho algo para que Shinobu dejara de molestarle o interrumpirle algo que lo tuvo que haber dañado demasiado… Mientras que camina a la habitación que compartía Con Nowaki….

_**Después de exactamente 1 Hora **_

Nowaki entraba al departamento para enfrentar el siguiente reto…el cual cambiaria su vida radicalmente…


	14. La realidad es más dolorosa que la meti

Advertencias: Junjo Romantica no me pertenece sino a la grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura", Si es que kami-sama me lo permite hare un lemon, 100% Yaoi Dulce o eso creo… Espero que disfruten del Fic.

"La realidad es más dolorosa que la mentira"

Hiroki estaba sentado en la cama que compartía con Nowaki, Ya que Nowaki se hallaba en el hospital Trabajando, a Hiroki le impacto ver que su propio Nowaki, ser un maldito asesino, y lo peor un asesino a sangre fría, La primera vez que lo vio raro no dudo en espiar, y eso resulto ser un grave error, pero lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué Nowaki no le había confesado nada?, A temor de que Lo asqueara o que le odiara y nunca más le hablara, Tantas preguntas albergaban a Hiroki, Que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nowaki llego

Llegue a casa Hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki cambiándose rápidamente

Ah, Okaeri Nasai – Dijo Hiroki todavía en el abismo de dudas

¿Qué sucede Hiro-san? – Preguntó Nowaki preocupado al ver el estado ausente de su Hiro-san

Ah, Nada ah hahahaha verdad que ahora tengo que salir Hahahaha – Río falsamente Hiroki y tratando de excusarse para salir, para huir de allí

Oh, Entonces –Nowaki dijo acercándose a besar los labios de Hiroki, Pero este no se dejo y en vez de eso lo golpeo, En la boca del estomago, Nowaki quedo sin aire, trataba de recuperarla, pero más que intento no pudo, Hiroki que miraba shockeado aquella escena, No hacía más que de espectador, viendo como se moría un asesino, El asesino a sangre fría que resultaba su amante, A hiroki le asqueo la idea, aunque Amase a Nowaki, Nunca se lo perdonaría, por qué la escena que vio fue horrible, y le enojo aun más saber que a Nowaki no le intereso, Fue allí cuando notó un gato negro pararse encima de Nowaki, Y Nowaki de apoco recuperaba la compostura, sus ojos se volvieron Azul cristalinos como felinos, y una marca empezó a crecer lo sintió en su espalda, mientras que aguantaba el dolor de la marca y del golpe de su hiro-san, aunque lo que más le dolía era el golpe de Hiro-san

¿Por qué me has golpeado Hiro-san? – Preguntó tristemente Nowaki quien ahora tenía el gato en su regazo y se sentaba en el piso para ver desde abajo a Hiroki

¡Por qué Eres un maldito asesino de Niños y personas de todo tipo! ¡Y Después haces como si nada y me besas! – Dijo Hiroki sin importar herir los sentimientos de su preciada persona amada de sangre fría al matar.

Nowaki empezó a hablar un Griego muerto, solo él y el gato entendían, Nowaki lo que le pregunto fue que si le podía contar a un simple mortal, en contrato que este había hecho, en cambio el gato dijo que solo se podía contar a 1 persona normal, y a los de su misma raza se les podía contar.

Cuando Hiro-san me abandono en el altar, me sentí demasiado triste y el dolor me cegó, entonces corrí desesperado hasta cruzar una calle, no estaba atento al tráfico y me atropello un auto , Cuando morí fui a un lugar, cuyo nombre no lo sé, Ise un contrato con un ser ascentral, y me convertí en "Un demonio de Vampiro", Mi trabajo consiste en acatar las órdenes de mi jefe, Que son matar o investigar a personas ¿Ahora qué te lo conté todo me odias?, ¿Tienes miedo de mi, ¿Ganas de insultarme? , ¿De pegarme o matarme a golpes? – Pregunto Nowaki Parándose para salir rápidamente de aquel departamento que compartía con su amado hiro-san, Con los ojos adoloridos por el llanto, Que parecía acido, Simplemente Hiroki Quedo estupefacto en aquel momento….


	15. Conocimientos de Nuestra Raza

Nowaki corría como aquella vez, Le recordó todo y empezó a caminar.

No estaba cansado ya que eso ya no existía en su vocabulario, Recordó que tenia alas, pero seria peligroso sacarlas en toda el publico, con su gato en el hombro, estaba con la ropa, con la cual ejecutaba sus delitos, Cuando llego al techo del hospital el gato se acomodo en sus brazos, mientras que de apoco empezaban a salir sus alas, estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía o eso era lo que creía, en ese momento aunque Nowaki aunque no supiera.

Había alguien observándolo desde lejos, eso eran los dones que tenían los Demonios Vampíricos, Nowaki quien de apoco salían sus alas decidió que era tiempo de tirarse del edificio cayendo al momento de que sus alas empezaban a alaetear para volar alto, su pistola la cual estaba clavada en su brazo, ya que al ejecutar el arma de Nowaki avanza de rango al igual que el, conviertiendolo en un tipo más sombrio, pero que en interior estaba siendo manipulado, por su otro yo mas oscuro.

Vendí mi alma, me condene, Resucite y estoy encadenado a un destino seguro, solo para que al final resultara que aquella persona me odiara más y le diera asco, y nadie mas que el,solamente haría eso por aquella persona, Aprovecharme de la vida de los demás solo para mi deseo egoísta – Dijo Nowaki Como hablándole a su gato.

Quien estaba acostado encima de el, mientras que el volaba boca arriba al cielo, Observando como el brillo del cielo se burlaba de su triztesa, Por eso ahora amaba a la oscuridad, ya que no siempre la oscuridad es maldad, Ni la luz bondad, Nowaki dejo de volar para sentir como caía libremente y aterrizo como una pluma en un edificio, el gato le lamio la mejilla y este se rio un poco por el tacto de aquella lengua peluda pero pequeña causaba en su piel, cual muerta podía estar, pero ni dejaba de trasmitir ese calor.

Por mientras que Hiro-san salía, pensó que lo mejor seria visitar a su amigo de la infancia Akihiko o como le dice el "Bakahiko" (N/A: No se en realidad como llama Hiroki a su amigo de la infancia "Usami"), Mientras que caminaba, paso tras paso, pensaba en Nowaki y todo lo que le contó, en realidad en ese momento Hiroki estaba en shock y solo su sub-consiente estaba haciendo caminar a Hiroki, y al llegar al metro se dirigió a su destino, "El departamento de su mejor amigo".

Misaki estaba haciendo el almuerzo mientras que Usagi-san estaba terminando sus novelas BL, Misaki estaba pensando, ya que el en vez de hacer un contrato con un ancestral, el izo el contrato con Un ángel, el contrato era que si hacia al agente feliz, pero a cambio tenían que entregarle su alma a Misaki, quien la guardaba en una katana, cuya mataba a todos aquellos seres que traían el mal, o lo sembraban.

Mientras más almas recolectaba la katana más pesada se hacia, y sus esfuerzos de manejarla le empezaban a quemar la mano, pero no le importaba ya que ese era su pago, Usagi-san no sabia nada siquiera de que Misaki había muerto por 890 puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, y balas en todo su cráneo, ni siquiera sabia que el cuerpo de Misaki estaba muerto, y que solo era un recipiente tampoco sabia que Misaki era inmortal, Misaki mientras Cocinaba, tenia a sus alas afuera, y la mascota que lo acompañaba era un fénix pequeño de color de blanco con amarillo, cuyo se pasaba en la espalda de Misaki, Usagi no sabia tampoco del fénix, Misaki tenia sus alas afuera, el en cambio de Nowaki tenia sus alas demasiados largas pero no tan largas como el departamento de usagi-san, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho el timbre, Se paro para contestar el timbre, y su vista no le fallo, era el mismísimo demonio sin más era "Kamijou No Oni", Misaki quien ahora estaba guardando su alas, y su fénix ocultándose detrás de su cabeza, ya que su fuego todavía no quemaba solo erizaba la piel, pero la de Misaki no, ya que era al fin y al cabo su mascota, o su guardián de contrato.

OH, Takahashi ¿Me puedes dejar pasar? – Preguntó Hiroki con cara enojada

O, Claro Sensei – Dijo Misaki abriendo la puerta, Mientras que Usagi venia bajando

¿Quién es Misaki? – Pregunto Usagi curiosamente

Es, Kamijou Hiroki – dijo una voz desde la puerta ahí estaba el demonio es decir Hiroki

Tenemos que conversar Akihiko – Dijo seriamente Hiroki hacia Usami, Misaki quien entendió perfectamente las palabras de Hiroki, subió corriendo las escaleras, para ocultarse en un punto ciego, ya que tenia interés sobre aquella conversación

Mientras que Usami se sentaba en la sala de estar, Y Hiroki imitando el acto de su amigo de la infancia.

Bueno, y ¿que es lo que quieres decirme? – Pregunto desinteresadamente Usami

Pues Nowaki me conto sobre que había muerto … quiero que me digas la verdad Pakka ¿Nowaki esta muerto? – Pregunto Hiroki temiendo las palabras que diría su amigo

Si, esta bajo tierra ningún rastro de vida en su cuerpo, hemorragias internas, costillas y huesos rotos y con un derrame cerebral… - Dijo Usami quien ahora estaba sacando su 2 cigarillo.

Pero es imposible… Nowaki esta vivo, hoy estaba conmigo, y yo le vi … - Dijo Hiroki

¿De que hablas? ¿Te acuerdas cuanto Tu te quedaste dormido en mi sillón por estar revisando mis manuscritos?

Misaki que estaba oyendo la conversación encontró a alguien igual a el, ya que también izo un contrato, pero si lo llegaba a encontrar, tendría que matarlo, sin importarle, Pero prefiria descubrir en su cuenta, Misaki no podía esperar y bajo rápidamente y se paro enfrente de las dos personas que estaban atónitas por el repentina aparición

¿Dónde esta Nowaki? – Pregunto Misaki, lo más apresurado, tenia que saber su paradero ahora mismo, mientras que los otros dos no entiendia muy bien la razón por la que necesitaba encontrarlo lo más pronto posible

El, se fue corriendo después de contarme todo eso – Dijo Hiroki quien ahora estaba asustado por la cara que tenia Misaki, Cuya era una sonrisa Tetrica.

¿Cómo es Nowaki? Dijo Misaki Apresurado

Pues es de cabello oscuro parecido a un azul demasiado oscuro, Sus ojos de color azules únicos y Es gigante - dijo Hiroki

Mientras que Misaki se alejaba de apoco, y corria hacia la puerta en la cual rápidamente se coloco los zapatos.

¡Al tiro Vuelvo! – Y se marcho de ahí Misaki

Misaki mientras corria a la terraza del edificio donde vivía, Empezo a sacar a su fénix y empezó a colocarlo en su mano, cuando ya llego a la terraza se tiro y saco altiro sus alas, el fénix empezó a volar a su lado, mientras que aumentaba el tamaño, Misaki iva volando lo más rápido que podía, hasta que encontró algo negro volando, Ahí fue cuando el otro lo vio y se quedo parado a un 1 metro de distancia

¿Tu eres Nowaki? – Preguntó Misaki quien ahora su voz no era tan infantil como la que presentaba al frente de los demás…


	16. “Shock y encuentros inevitables”

"Shock y encuentros inevitables"

El mismo de carne y huesos – Dijo Nowaki quien ahora tenia la voz mas Ruda cual la de Misaki, Se empezó a poner en posición de Misaki Mientras que a su gato se le formaban alas y le salía una cola llena de espinas y sus ojos se volvían fuego al igual que sus patas, Su piel se convertía en una fina piel pero que a la vez difícil de Atravesar.

¿Con quien hiciste el contrato y cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto Misaki sacando su katana la cual al sacarla empezaba a afilarse y se convertía en una hoja muy fina, en cambio su empuñadura empezaba a enterarse en la mano de su portador y empezaba a quemarle

Con Damián y mi nombre es "Dark Sacred" ¿El tulló? – Dice Nowaki Sacando su Pistola a la cual bautizo "Sacred Black Rose" y apuntando con esta a Misaki…

Pues mi contrato fue con "Satsuki Yamoto", y mi nombre no tengo la necesidad de mencionártelo por que te matare… - Dijo Misaki quien ahora estaba avanzando hacia Nowaki para enterrarle su katana, y Cuando llegaba el momento de atravesarlo Nowaki se defendió con su pistola, Mientras que a lo lejos Se veía a dos personas observando la pelea mientras que esperaban para detener aquel acontecimiento.

Nowaki quien ahora estaba disparando hacia Nowaki le dio de relleno en el brazo el cual manejaba la katana Misaki, pero enseguida cambio de mano la katana y corrió hacia Nowaki hasta darle en el estomago… De repente cuando Nowaki baja la guardia Misaki le iba a dar en el corazón pero no lo logro ya que "Damián detenía el ataque" y Satsuki sostenía el estomago de Misaki.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaros al unisonó Nowaki con Misaki

Pues comiendo papa fritas mientras volábamos… ¡Pues para detener su absurda pelea imbécil! – Dijo Damián quien ahora soltó a Misaki al igual que Satsuki

Disculpen lo grosero que es Damián – Dijo Satsuki con una voz dulce

Pero que absurda pelea ¡Si fueron ustedes que matáramos a los que encontráramos igual a nosotros! – Dijeron de nuevo al unisonó Nowaki con Misaki

No, Distorsionaron el mensaje – Dijeron al unisonó Damián y Satsuki quien ahora estaba con unas gotas en la cabeza

Oh, Bueno… Un gusto conocerte – Dijeron el unisonó Nowaki y Misaki quien ahora se estaban dando un apretón de manos

O claro les trajimos a alguien que queremos que le enseñen el camino – Dijo Satsuki mientras empujaba a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color ceniza o miel

Su nombre es "Shinobu Takatsuki" y el no tiene obligaciones de matar solo de aprender, es una mitad buena y una mitad mala, Se supone que debería haber sido del lado de alguno de ustedes pero el decidió ser así… ¡Bueno enséñenle bien y no se peleen! Dijo Damián quien tomaba de la mano a Satsuki y salían de allí volando rápidamente

¿Era mi idea o se tomaron las manos? – Pregunto un confundido Misaki

Pues eso fue lo que vi – Secundo Nowaki Al ver aquella escena tan extraña

*Cof* *Coff* Es que ellos son Amantes *Coff* *Coff* - Dijo Shinobu quien artificialmente estaba tosiendo

Aaaah, Con que eso era… - Dijo Misaki rascándose la cabeza

Vaya escenita – Dijo Nowaki

Buenos ¿Qué esperan? Vayamos a Entrenar – Dijo Shinobu tomando de los brazos a Nowaki y a Misaki

Eh? – Preguntaron Nowaki y Misaki al unisonó

Pues no se iban a quedar allí mirando como bobos aquella escena – Dijo Shinobu quien se paraba repentinamente para pegarles en la cabeza a los dos superiores a el

Auch! – Dijo Nowaki

Itai Itai – Dijo Misaki quien ahora se sobaba la parte en la cual le golpearon y recordando lo que estaba sucediendo

¡

Nowaki, Kamijou-sama esta en el departamento de Usami, creo que deberías borrarle la memoria sobre lo que eres – Dijo Misaki directamente

No, Quiero saber si Hiro-san me acepta tal y como soy… Aunque sea un Asesino o no, Quiero saber si realmente me ama o si me sigue odiando y teniendo asco hacia mi – Dijo Nowaki quien ahora tenia la cabeza gacha

En ese caso, Tengo un departamento aparte creo que te puedo hospedar allí en un tiempo, hasta que encuentras la mejor forma para decirle o para preguntarle si te sigue amando – Dijo Shinobu quien ahora recordaba la escena de Miyagi llorando sobre su cuerpo inerte…. "Pero claro que vas a tener cuidado al entrar a mi departamento para que Miyagi no se entere de que sigo vivo "

Ok, Gracias Shinobu-Chan – Dijo Nowaki haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a quien ahora era su amigo al igual que Misaki.

Ok, Entonces que les parece en este momento ir a tomar algo en algún Lugar ¡Yo invito! – Dijo Misaki quien ahora trataba de subir el ánimo a su grupo

¡Yo! , Pero después no te arrepientas – Dijo Shinobu riendo macabramente cosa que asusto a Misaki

Jjajajajajaj Yo igual – Dijo Nowaki quien ahora se encontraba con su gato, que se había transformado en un gato normal y ahora estaba en su cabeza al igual que el fénix de Misaki

Pero claro que hay que ir a cambiarse por mientras Shinobu y Nowaki me estarán esperando afuera ¿Ok? – Dijo Misaki quien ahora se encontraba en la puerta del departamento así de rápido, cosa que asusto a Shinobu y a Nowaki

¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? – Preguntaron al unisonó Shinobu y Nowaki

La magia de producción – Fue lo único que contesto Misaki entrando al departamento Mientras que Misaki abría la puerta y se atravesó el umbral no se esperaba Aquella Escena…


	17. El Dolor y La Triztesa Te Ciegan

"El dolor con la tristeza te ciegan"

Akihiko estaba dándole un beso a Hiroki quien tenia lagrimas secas en el rostro, Misaki al ver esto sintió algo pesado en su pecho que se detenía lentamente, Le habían roto el corazón, Misaki quien se encontraba inmovilizado mirando la escena vio que de repente un Usagi-san miraba hacia donde estaba Misaki y mientras se alejaba de Hiroki caminaba hacia Misaki, Quien retrocedía con cada movimiento que daba el escritor

Misaki déjame explicarte – Dijo Akihiko tratando de calmar al asustado y triste de Misaki

No, Te me acerques… ¡No me digas nada Mentiroso!... ¿Acaso todo este tiempo me estabas usando como reemplazo?... Siempre fui alguien inanimado para ti … ¿Siempre fui tu juguete? – Dijo Misaki quien ahora se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y que alrededor suyo empezaba a crecer un aura de fuerza espiritual, Mientras que Sus alas salían lentamente como un ser majestuoso, y sus ojos se volvían Blancos enteros, Nowaki y Shinobu al sentir eso, Tuvieron que ingresar rápidamente, con sus guardianes transformados, sus alas salidas y sus armas afuera, Shinobu quien tenia las alas doradas tenia un arma que también se le incrustaba solamente que esta se trataba sobre Que las tenia en la piel, Cada vez que avanzaba como las armas de sus amigos su arma le iba reemplazando los huesos del brazo, Se trataba como de una manopla de espinas de hueso…

¡Shinobu Activa tu arma! – Dijo Nowaki hacia Shinobu quien ahora entendía que era lo que iban a hacer, ya estaban al frente de Misaki Nowaki quien ya tenia su arma en su máximo nivel corrió hacia Misaki a la misma vez que Shinobu, y se la enteraron en su brazo y en su pierna, mientras que sacaba cada uno 2 plumas de sus alas, Pero Misaki no se dejo domar tan fácil y voló hacia la escalera justo entre las dos, Shinobu y Nowaki volaron rápidamente hacia Misaki, quien ahora estaba poseído por la rabia y la tristeza, Nowaki entero dos de sus plumas negras en sus brazos dejándolos inmóvil, y Shinobu haciendo lo mismo en las piernas, Y el golpe final lo dieron los dos al momento de sacar 1 pluma cada uno y enterrársela en el corazón de Misaki, quien al instante dejo de moverse…

Misaki!!! – Grito Akihiko al ver aquella escena….


	18. Mascaras Dolorosas

"Mascaras Dolorosas"

Shinobu y Nowaki quienes se veian agotados se dejaron vencer y al momento de llegar a tierra cerraron sus alas y su animales volvieron a su forma original, mientras uqe le feniz de Misaki se acercaba y crecia mientras abrazaba a su amo ocultándolo de los demás, Nowaki Miro al departamento y definitivamente allí vio a su Hiro-san No Solamente Kamijou-sama ya que ya no era nada para el, Torno su mirada fría, Mientras que Shinobu toamaba un pequeño frasco entre sus manos en donde el elixir era como polvo, Mientras que tomo una gota, se la paso a nowaki

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Nowaki desviando su mirada de Hiroki quien lo miraba Extrañamente

O para recuperar fuerzas – Dijo Shinobu ignorando a los presentes

O Hai – Dijo Nowaki quien hacia lo mismo que Shinobu y tomaba una gota, En cambio Hiroki estaba de espectador analizando la escena anterior, en cambio Ahikiko estaba subiendo las escaleras en donde estaba crucificado su Misaki, Se dirigió corriendo hacia el, Pero de repente vio dos siluetas enfrente suyo

No te acerques a el – Dijieron al unisono Nowaki y Shinobu

¡Quitense el es mi amante! – Grito furioso y frustado Usami

Ya no lo es, Ahora solo es un conocido para ti… que nunca màs volveras a ver … Vimos todo lo que hiciste - Dijo Shinobu quien Nowaki al escuchar aquellas palabras bajo la cabeza y se acerco a Misaki, le quito las plumas, y lo cargo en su esplada sin antes haberle echo guardar las alas, Misaki todavía seguía insconcisiente, Mientras que un Hiroki se paraba en frente de un Nowaki que ya estaba en el primer piso por el salto que se dio, Hiroki lo miro serio en cambio Nowaki ni siquiera se atrevía de darle la cara, a quien había sido y seria su único amor

¡Que le hiciste a Takahashi! – Le grito con pánico Hiroki, Nowaki solo lo salto y se dirigió a la puerta Shinobu quien había salido primero, Esperaba a Nowaki en la entrada , Nowaki se dio la vuelta y por primera vez le hablo a Kamijou-sama

Alejate de mi, No quiero verte más y si me llegas a ver corre, hasta que me dejes de ver – Dijo Nowaki con la cara Fria

¿¡Y que pasa si yo no quiero alejarme que me haras?! – Pregunto Hiroki con cobardia en el interior y con furia por sus afueras de que su amante le prohibiera estar cerca de el ya que anhelaba con deseo esos brazos cobijadores, ya que se arepentia de ahberle dicho asesino por que el hubiera echo lo mismo al tanto de pertenecer al lado de su Nowaki

Pues Te matare – Dijo Nowaki Lo mas frio por afuera pero con ganas de llorar por adentro, ganas de correr a hiro-san olvidar los delitos que había cometido, areglar todo lo que habia pasado después de su muerte, besar aquellos labios que ya no tocarían los sullos, Hacerle el amor allí mismo, decirle cuanto le amaba y que todo hubiese sido un maldito sueño, Solo quería A su hiro-san pero ya no podía, No podía tenerlo màs… y Cada dia que pasase recordaría aquel sentimiento y lo peor son los desgraciados días que se burlan de su necesidad de su amor roto de su único amor… cuyo ultimo beso se esfumo como un simple recuerdo que mata de apoco la esperanza y la felicidad de Nowaki… Mientras que salía, sus lagrimas empezaba a derramarse….


	19. “2 MASCARAS DOLOROSAS”

"2 MASCARAS DOLOROSAS"

Vista de punto de Usagi-san

Queria acercarme a mi Misaki, Tomarlo entre mis brazos, Y decirle que aquel beso solo era una falsa mentira, corri hacia donde se encontraba misaki pero dos personas que una era el amante de mi amigo de la infancia, y el otra persona que la hacían llamarse "Shinobu"

No te acerques a el – Me dijieron al unisono aquellos chicos y con rabia les grite

¡Quitense es mi amante! – Estaba realmente furioso y admeas frustado de que alla visto el beso falso que le di a Hiroki

Ya no lo es, Ahora solo es un conocido para ti…. Que nunca mas volveras a ver… Vimos lo que hiciste – Dijo aquel Niño rubio cosa que me izo enfurecerme y quedarme allí parado, mientras que veía que El otro bajaba la cabeza y se dirigía hacia Misaki hasta el punto de desclavarlo y cargarlo en su espalda cosa que me causo celos.

De repente Mi amigo le grito a su amante mientras que este se derigia a la puerta principal para salir, en donde le esperaba ese niño malcriado que desapareció de la nada de mi vista, El amante de Hiroki le dedico por fin unas palabras

Alejate de mi, No quiero verte más y si me llegas a ver corre, hasta que me dejes de ver - Le dijo fríamente a Hiroki quien en su interior se veía cierta triztesa y necesidad

¿¡Y que pasa si yo no quiero alejarme que haras!? – Grito Hiroki con una mascara mientras que su amante se puso mas serio de lo que estaba y le dedico una mirada mas fría que la anterior

Pues te matare… - Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir lo más relajado y en sus espaldas Mi Misaki inconciente…

Estaba triste, Por que Misaki no me había contado sobre su sobrenaturalidad, y por la razón de la por que estaba tan distante, Y lo peor fue verlo destruido y con rabia me sentí realmente estúpido por haberme quedado shokeado mientras observaba como se llevaban a mi Misaki

Corri hacia el pasillo para detenerlos pero cuando lo ize y Sali vi como se tiraban de la ventana con sus animales mutados.

Mis lagrimas reclaman por salir, amontonándose y saliendo sin mi permis mientras caia de rodillas al piso, sentí algo punzante en mi interior

Pov's de Hiroki

Todo había sido tan rápido, Y las miradas que Nowaki me dedicaba me daban Pena, y demasiada rabia a mi mismo por haberle dicho mounstruo ¿Yo tengo en verdad el derecho de subestimar a alguien que creció sin nadie a su lado y que constantemente sufria? ¿Yo quien estaba siempre acompañado por alguien y que nunca sabia que era el sufrimiento en verdad? Yo en verdad me sentí realmente inútil y estúpido nada mas pude observar como me amenzaba sin gritarle que le amaba ni demostrarle lo contrario de la rabia.


	20. Fic Para las Dudas

Fic Extra para dudas

Misaki, Nowaki y Shinobu tienen Animales que pueden ser capases de evolucionar, Shinobu su animal es un Cerbero (Perro mitológico de 3 cabezas o mas), ellos tienen estos animales para cuidar el contrato y que ninguno de ellos los rompan.

Hiroki no llego a la boda por que Usami le dijo que revisara algunos de sus manuscritos y al hacer eso se quedo dormido.

Misaki no esta muerto sino inconsiente ya que las plumas pueden matar y también sirven como anestésico.

Este fic me lo pidió Usagi-san (No me dejo escribir le nombre verdadero T.T)

Usami besa a Hiroki para comprobar de que si Hiroki sentía lo mismo al besar a Nowaki pero no es asi, Ya que con Nowaki este siente infinidades de cosas buenas es decir (Amor Verdadero)

Si tienen Dudas no Duden en Avisarme.

¿MATARE A NOWAKI? MUAJAJAJ PRONTO SE SABRA…


	21. Razones para Sufrir

Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no que al a grandiosa "Shingiku Nakamura", Estos es 100& Yaoi Sobrenatural de Junjou Romantica, Si es que se me permite hare un lemon, Pero bien lemon, gracias por su apoyo que me ayudo a seguir esta historia… Yanne y Arigato Gozaimasu Minna!

"Razones para sufrir"

Mi mente se escureció completamente al decirle eso a mi querido Hiro-san, Pero ya no quiero que este más cerca mío, si lo hace podría dañarlo, aunque mi razón de revivir y encadenarme a ser un perro solo para estar con Hiro-san ya no tenían ninguna esperanza o fin, simplemente dejarme llevar por el sentimiento de sufrir, ya que mi corazón nunca más estará conmigo sino que siempre con hiro-san, con aquellos ojos que me encantaron al primer momento en el cual los vi….

El camino hacia el departamento de Shinobu no se izo demasiado largo como lo creía fue demasiado rápido, Y tuvimos que engañar a ese tipo que era ahora el "Ex-Amante no oficial de Misaki", Ya que a cada rato trataba de quitarnos a Misaki, quien se encontraba en un tipo de Desmayo por las plumas, Al fin y al cabo su amante nos grito que volvería por su Misaki, y que volvería con más capacidad de quitárnoslos, cosa que yo ni Shinobu nos importo, Simplemente nosotros teníamos algo en común "El dolor de dejar a la persona que amabas en verdad".

Misaki quien se encontraba descansando en la espalda de Nowaki no recordaba nada de nada, Ni siquiera el momento de cuando vio a usagi besando a Hiroki, Solo lo recordaba lo anterior y no esa escena, Misaki quien veía que constantemente iba avanzando vio que estaba en la espalda de su amigo "Nowaki Kusama" o como él Lo llamaba "Kusama-San", y al lado "Shinobu-chan" caminando con una cara de ultratumba.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Un misaki sin entender las caras de sus amigos

Nada, Misaki al fin y al cabo te desmayaste por cansancio – Dijo Shinobu quien conocía muy bien a los seres de luz

Si, exactamente por eso estas en mi espalda Misaki-Kun – Dijo amablemente Nowaki

¡Oh!, Komenasai – Misaki se bajo de la espalda de Nowaki y se puso a caminar al lado de Nowaki y Shinobu y se dio cuenta de que algo No andaba bien literalmente

¿Dónde Está Usagi-san? – Pregunto Inocentemente misaki, Quien no recordaba el beso que le dio usagi a Hiroki

Hablando de eso… - Dijo Nowaki pero enseguida Shinobu le corto

El, Termino contigo – Dijo Shinobu sin mas rodeos provocando una mentira demasiado cruel, En cambio misaki al recibir aquella noticia, le empezó a doler la cabeza, mientras que los ojos se le humedecían rápidamente, derramando Demasiadas lagrimas dolorosas, Nowaki quien miraba lo que hacia misaki, se acerco a el, y trato de calmarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo, cuando esta vez Nowaki se encontraba sobándose el estomago en el piso, Shinobu intento calmar a Misaki, Pero este le quebró el brazo, Misaki salió corriendo con lo único que hacía eco en su cabeza "Termino Contigo"


	22. El tiempo Destruye Esperanzas

"_**El Tiempo destruye Esperanzas" **_

**Nowaki quien se encontraba Mirando la misión que le habían dado, se negaba rotundamente hacer algo así, prefería que le maltrataran, que le hicieran sufrir, pero esta misión era el colmo de su trabajo, Este se encontraba mirando el techo del departamento de Shinobu, recordando cada momento que paso con su amado "Hiro-san", que ahora le detestaba y odiaba a muerte (N/A: O esa creía Nowaki), En cambio Misaki quien se encontraba en una catedral abandonada en mitad de un sendero hermoso, donde crecían aquellas flores que solo se pueden ver en la serie de "Jigoku Shoujo" y algunas por ahí rosas Azules naturales, Se encontraba en cristal principal sellado, Durmiendo hasta que le sacaran su propia arma, que solo él podía manejar, En cambio Shinobu, Quien estaba en el colegio terminando de estudiar… **

_Flash Back: _

_¡Ándate! ¡No quiero que me veas nunca más! – Grito un Misaki que era capaz de matar al que se le cruzara _

_¡No te dejare ir tan fácilmente Misaki! – Grito Akihiko quien se encontraba en aquella catedral con Shinobu, Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi quienes fueron allí para solo ayudar a Usami-sensei _

_¡Misaki ven aquí! – Grito un enojado Shinobu Quien quería pegarle a misaki por la estupidez que estaba haciendo _

_¡Misaki por favor Vuelve! – Grito Amablemente Nowaki _

_Lo siento, Pero No puedo ir con ustedes, Quiero Quedarme aquí y olvidarlo todo – Dijo Misaki quien sacaba su arma, y su fénix se colocaba en la mesa, y empezaba a apagarse y a dormir en aquella mesa_

_¡No hagas una tontera ahora ¿Vas a desarmar todo lo que construiste?! – Grito más cabreado y preocupado Shinobu _

_¿Qué es lo que eh construido más que falsas mentiras? – Pregunto Misaki quien ahora se le ponía una cara serena con ojos lagrimosos, Mirando hacia arriba y cerrar los ojos, al ver que aquella catedral no tenía techo y que se podía ver aquel cielo oscuro que solo era iluminado por las velas que se encontraban allí _

_¡¿Entonces Mi amor Por ti solo es una mentira?! ¿¡Eso crees!? – Pregunto Usagi herido por las palabras de Misaki _

_Si, Supongo que solo fui tu juguete y decirlo me duele más, Se supone que no debería sentir pero lo hago, Y tú no puedes saber cuánto es que estoy sufriendo en este momento, Mis ojos, Mis manos, Mi rostro, todo lo que era mío te lo di, en cambio tu solo lo usaste como un juguete – Dijo Misaki quien se abrazaba el cuerpo mientras que mas lagrimas caían _

_Misaki, todo lo que dices es mentira, Yo si te amo – Dijo Usami Quien se acercaba lentamente en donde se encontraba misaki que era en el pedestal donde predican los curas _

_Aléjate, Yo ya no confió en ti… Por qué sigues insistiendo que me amas, ¿Si sabes que después te metiste con una mujer, que fácilmente te engatuso y fue amable contigo, en cambio tu le diste su esencia? ¿Crees que después de esa noche ella te dejaría de visitar? ¡Acaso Crees que no se que la dejaste embarazada! Y que lo peor… de lo peor… que aquella mujer era Mi mejor amiga… ¿Lo sabías Futuro padre? – Dijo Misaki quien al pronunciar estas palabras sus alas comenzaban a salir _

_Los demás que habían acompañado a Usami, Se encontraban en shock, saber aquello, Que misaki dijo los dejo impactados, los dejo en ¿Qué es lo que menciono?... Mientras que Shinobu y Nowaki conversaban alejados del resto, tratando de hacer algo _

_**Conversación en susurros entre Nowaki y Shinobu **_

_**Es mejor que nosotros sellemos a Misaki, Ya que si el lo hace se matara – Dijo Shinobu con cara estrictamente seria **_

_**Si, Si lo dejamos consiente va a sufrir demasiado – Dijo Nowaki quien ahora se ponían de acuerdo con Shinobu sobre qué hacer. **_

_** que Usami habla con Misaki yo Shinobu lo tomare por la espalda y le Nockeare los brazos para que los mueva **_

_**2-. Tu Nowaki mientras yo esté haciendo el paso uno, tienes que apurarte y votar a todos los presentes hasta llegar a Usami, Después de llegar a donde él, quítale un pelo pero pequeño, Después vótalo a como todos los demás **_

_**3-. Este paso será el más complicado ya que cuando estemos los dos con las piernas de Misaki nockeadas, lo tendremos que elevar en el corto momento, ya que como somos seres paranormales nos mejoramos al instante, Misaki se tratara de defender pero no le tenemos que dejar, Cuando lo elevemos, tendremos que enterarle su propia arma en el corazón, Objetivo el cual selle a misaki. **_

_**Fin de la conversación en susurros entre Nowaki y Shinobu **_

_Usagi quien seguía choqueado por las palabras que dijo Misaki por fin empezó a responderle _

_¡Estas equivocado Misaki! – Grito Usami _

_Vamos, ¡Yo vuelo y puedo enterarme de lo que sea! – Grito Misaki quien ahora empezaba a llorar mas fuerte que antes _

_Mientras que en el mismo escenario, Usami abría los ojos grandes al ver a aquel Shinobu bloqueándoles los brazos a misaki, Y Nowaki quien ya había votado a todos al piso y le quitaba un poco de pelo y caía, Mientras caía en cámara lenta, Veía que Misaki Trataba de soltarse, y Nowaki Lo tomaba junto con Shinobu lo elevaban misaki quien gritaba de dolor, empezó a callarse, cuando Nowaki salió del frente de Misaki, Usami se le cayeron lagrimas, Misaki quien se encontraba con una sonrisa triste, y miraba tiernamente ah la dirección de usami solo movió los labios y pronuncio _

_Te amo… adiós pakka… - pronuncio Misaki quien a su poco tiempo cerraba los ojos y su fénix empezaba a convertirse en un huevo de color de fuego y después en cenizas _

_Usami quien seguía mirando aquella escena vio más debajo de misaki y allí estaba la katana incrustada en su pecho en el lado del corazón, mientras que su polera se desvanecía y sus pantalones se volvían blancos, mientras que por su boca votaba sangre y sus ojos lagrimas. _

_¡Misaki! – Grito Usami para después aparecer en una inmensa oscuridad al igual que todos los demás en aquella sala exceptuando Nowaki y Shinobu. _

_Fin del Flashback… _

**Vaya… Pobre Misaki-chan, Amaba a alguien que tambien lo amaba, pero su amor lo sello, rompiéndole el corazón con falsas creencias… ¿seguira aquel escritor allí, Tratando de sacarle el arma a su amado Misaki-chan? – Se preguntaba Nowaki, quien al instante le respondieron afirmativamente, y ya sabia quien era, era Damien **

**¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – pregunto agresivamente Nowaki sin dejar de mirar el techo **

**Pues… Que cumplas tu misión y si no la haces tú sabes que es lo que vendrá para tu destino – Dijo Damien burlonamente**

**Pues no lo hare – Dijo Nowaki parándose para empezar a pelear con aquel ente de su contrato **

**Bueno, Esto lo elegiste tu… no yo – Dijo Damien que al momento de agarrarle el cuello a Nowaki, se teletrasportaron rápidamente a un lugar, y era bastante conocido, era la nada y a unos pocos centímetros de allí se encontraba una muralla negra, la cual tenia cadenas , y todo eso de tortura.**


	23. Regenerando Sentimientos Perdidos

_**Advertencias: Estos personajes no me pertencen Exeptuando (Satsuki y Damien), Sino que los demás personajes le pertenecen a la Gran "Shingiku Nakamura" … 100%Yaoi Dolce…. **_

_**}"Regenerando sentimientos perdidos"**_

Nowaki que de la nada aparecieron esposas en sus manos y pies, Damien izo que se moviera hasta un instrumento llamado "La garrucha", consistía en atar al reo con las manos atrás e izarlo con una cuerda por medio de una polea. Esto consistía en poner a la victima pesas en los pies, para después cuando estuviera elevado, dejarlo caer de golpe contra el suelo. Esto se repetía hasta que la victima tuviera magulladuras en su cuerpo, Luxaciones en los brazos y piernas, como en hombros, codos, y muñecas, Pero antes de usar aquel instrumento de tortura, le metió una esfera en la boca en Nowaki, que inmediatamente, Se pudo ver como sus alas perdían el color, y sus heridas hechas por las esposas aparecían, Mientras que Nowaki no estaba nada asustado por lo que vendría por qué sabia que eso valiera la pena, si es por su hiro-san.

Esto es para que Sufras cuando te haga la tortura, ya que no serviría de nada verte regenerarte sin ningún dolor ¿No crees? – Pregunto Damien quien se empezaba a cabrear de Nowaki al ver que no hacia ninguna expresión de dolor o miedo.

Mientras que lo colocaba en la maquina, Y le ponía las pesas apretadas para parar la circulación, empezó con la tortura…

Pov's de Shinobu

Ah, Todavía tengo que asistir a la universidad (-.-) – Dijo Shinobu dejando sus cosas, en su respectivo lugar, Para después de la nada reconocer a la figura que se acercaba pero en versión Humana…

¡Shinobu! Necesito hablarte de algo urgente – Dijo Satsuki para tomarle la muñeca a Shinobu y alejarlo de la clase, mientras que Miyagi veía a Shinobu salir de la sala de clase, era su 2 oportunidad para pedirle disculpas, pero cuando iba a ir corriendo desapareció, Y se pregunto quien era que le tomaba la muñeca a su "Shinobu" … Decidío Seguir el rastro que habían dejado aquellos entes

Por mientras fuera de la universidad en la banca escondida….

Es Damien … A perdido el control Va a torturar A Nowaki, Tienes que despertar a misaki y pedirle ayuda, él sabrá que hacer – Dijo Satsuki quien de la nada se le vio un golpe en su brazo Shinobu miro rápidamente como Satsuki se tapaba el brazo tratando de ocultar algo

¿Qué fue que te paso? – Dijo Shinobu con rostro serio

Ah, Esto me caí de las escaleras y solo me hice un pequeño golpe en el brazo – Dijo Satsuki tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Eso no es una caída, alguien te golpeo ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Shinobu Preocupado

Te dije.. No es nad….- No pudo seguir hablando ya que Shinobu le interrumpió

¡Te golpearon y ese alguien fue alguien muy importante para ¡ti! …¿Fue Damien!? - Dijo Shinobu gritando con frustración en su voz

Satsuki al escuchar que Shinobu se dio cuenta comenzó a llorar

¿Qué fue lo que te izo Satsu? – Pregunto Shinobu abrazando de su misma estatura a Satsuki quien resultaba ser su hermano espiritual como en sangre y poderes

Yo solo quería detenerlo, y él me golpeo, me agarro y empezó a lanzarme patadas una vez en el suelo – Dijo Satsuki entre sollozos llorando en el hombro de Su hermano mayor "Shinobu"

No te preocupes, le hare sufrir lo que sufriste – Dijo Shinobu abrazando mas fuerte a Satsuki

Mientras que a lo lejos se veía un Miyagi impactado por esa escena distorsionándola mientras que corría a toda velocidad hacia ese tal Chico de la misma estatura que Shinobu, una vez allí empujo a satsuki haciéndole caer pesadamente en el pasto, Mientras que Shinobu agarraba de las manos a Miyagi, y lo dejaba en parálisis ya que no podía mover las piernas y los brazos

¿¡Que es lo que haces con ese chico!? – Pregunto Enojado a Shinobu

¿¡A ti que te importa bastardo!? – Dijo Shinobu quien se ponía al lado de Satsuki y lo hacía apoyarse en su pecho, haciendo que una luz azul pura empezara a salir de las yemas de sus dedos, curando cada moretón que tenía su Hermano pequeño Satsuki, el cual no pudo sanar el solo y cerrando las heridas que tenia a causa de las patadas, mientras que Satsuki empezaba abrazar a su hermano mayor y Shinobu a su hermano menor cosa que izo enojar a Miyagi

¡Suelta a Shinobu Escoria! – Grito Miyagi a Satsuki provocando el 2 error más grave de su vida, Shinobu soltó un poco a su hermano pequeño que lloraba por las palabras del profesor, alejándose hasta llegar al profesor que se encontraba en el piso, le pateo el estomago a Miyagi

¿Qué te crees diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a mi Amado? – Dijo Shinobu con cara de burla

¿Pues quien más si yo soy el único que puede tener tu corazón acaso era mentira que estabas enamorado de mi? - pregunto Irónicamente Miyagi

Em., Creo que te equivocas T.T Shinobu y yo somos… - Satsuki Paro al ver que Shinobu empezaba a derramar lagrimas, se acerco a su hermano y le abrazo esta vez el a Shinobu

Eres un estúpido, Yo te amaba, Tanto que cuando iba a ser amable contigo, tú me rechazaste, y me llamaste monstruo… Y AHORA TE PREOCUPAS CUANDO ME LLAMASTE SOLO UN MOUNSTRUO O PEOR NO DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE POR ALGUIEN QUE CONSIDERAS MIMADO – Dijo Shinobu aceptando el abrazo de su nii-chan chibi

¡No sabía lo que decía Me pillaste cuando estaba en otro mundo! – Dijo Miyagi

¡¿ENTONCES EN TU OTRO MUNDO YO SOY ALGO PEOR QUE ESCORIA EH?! – Le grito Shinobu a Miyagi

¡No lo eres! ¡Acéptalo tú eres importante para mí! ¡Yo te amo! – Grito Miyagi hacia Shinobu haciendo que este empezara a llorar a cantaros y sus mejillas se le pusieran en un rojo fosforescente

Nii-chan Yo creo que este Profesor si te ama – Dijo Satsuki besándole la cabeza a su hermano Mayor

¿Heer…Mmannno? – Pregunto Miyagi quien ahora podría mover de nuevos sus brazoss y piernas

Si, ¿Acaso no nos parecemos? – Pregunto Satsuki quien se le ponían los ojos vidriosos

O, si si se parecen – Mientras que Miyagi se ponía en posición de perdón tradicional

¿Y sus padres? – Pregunto Miyagi

A pues ellos, EN realidad son diferentes a las Parejas normales, pero Ellos están de vacaciones en Jamaica ^-^ - Dijo Satsuki dejando de abrazar a su hermano y a parar a el profesor

Nyaa… EN este momento soy el único familiar de Nii-sama – Dijo Satsuki quien puso cara de Gato cosa que asusto a Miyagi

Entonces… esto si que será ridículo pero Valera la pena – Penso Miyagi quien se ponía en posición en pedir algo

¡Quisiera tener la mano de su hermano! – Dijo nerviosamente Miyagi, Quien ahora Shinobu se ponía más rojo que un tomate y se le salieron las alas, y a Satsuki tambien por la impresión de aquel repentino suceso, Shinobu al ver que Miyagi lo miraba sorprendido por las alas salió corriendo…

¿Aun asi sabiendo lo que somos quieres a mi hermano? – Pregunto Satsuki a Miyagi

Si, No me importa que es lo que tenga o sea lo que sea igual lo amo – Dijo Miyagi

Bueno, mientras no dañes mas a mi hermano todo estará bien n.n Pero si le haces algo … - Dijo Satsuki poniendo una sonrisa tétrica y abriendo demasiado los ojos

Ok, Entiendo – Dijo Miyagi parándose para ir a buscar a Shinobu quien se encontraba en las profundidades de los jardines de la universidad, quien se encontraba con sus alas afueras y con los brazos tapándose la cara

Hola Shinobu – Dijo Miyagi para después adelantarse y colocarse al frente de Shinobu, y se puso en posición de pedir matrimonio Shinobu lo miro sorprendido y a la vez irritado al ver que estaba llorando en frente del idiota más grande del mundo pero que sin embargo lo amaba

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No te basto con las palabras que me dijiste? – Pregunto Shinobu mirando de reojo a Miyagi quien se levantaba y tomaba delicadamente de la cintura a Shinobu y le besaba suavemente los labios Shinobu quien estaba con la cara de impresión exactamente (Cuando ves a Usagi besando apasionadamente a Misaki pero ojo que no babeando sino que así O////////////O) entonces Miyagi sintió que era el momento de regalarle lo que esperaba regalarle al entender de que le amaba se puso en su posición y le abrió la caja a Shinobu

¿Aceptas ser MI novia?, te prometo que me preocupare mas por ti y nunca de los nunca te dejare de amar y nunca te soltare a menos que quieras espacio – Dijo Miyagi mostrándole el anillo a Shinobu

Distintas Faces de la cara de Shinobu:

1-. O.O (Impresión del Anillo)

2-. O/////////////////////O (Recogiendo el anillo para verlo mas de cerca y diciendo que si)

3-. ^///////////////////////^ (Miyagi lo mira tiernamente y lo abarza para despues colocarle el anillo)

4-. OwO (Cuando Miyagi se va con su Shinobu a hacer que cosas ….


	24. Extra Fic Para Las Dudas 2

_**Extra - Fics Para las dudas 2**_

Shinobu No quería que Miyagi lo viera, pero no tuvo más opción cuando fue a salvar o mejor dicho a sella a misaki después de que shinobu iba a la escuela evitaba siempre a Miyagi, pero este no le notaba, Miyagi pensó que todo era un sueño lo de misaki, entonces cuando vio a shinobu saliendo de la sala dijo que no había sido un sueño, por qué Takahashi Misaki ya no se encontraba en la universidad con sus clases normales.

Lo del hermano de Shinobu llamado "Satsuki", él fue quien izo el contrato con Misaki. El es el ente nuevo y como decía capítulos anteriores "Era el Uke de Damián" , Bueno entonces solamente en aquel capitulo dije "Por qué no hago que se convierta en el hermano verdadero de Shinobu" y no encontré ningún problema.

Misaki estaba sellado por que quería olvidarlo todo, Y como sea Usagi-san esta con él en una catedral en un sendero perdido pero verde y con un riachuelo pasando, se quedo con él para tratar de despertarlo.

Nowaki no quiso matar a Hiroki que le quedaba la nada de vida, entonces al no cumplir su misión, lo tendrían que torturar, Ya que como no podía morir, tendría que sufrir toda su existencia pero la pregunta que se tienen que hacer a continuación es la siguiente ¿Nowaki será torturado toda su vida? , pues a esta pregunta le respondo que no, ya que voy a ver que pasara y si cambio de idea esperen lo inesperado.

Lo de que misaki saco lo de la mujer de Usami, era un vil mentira Muajajajajaja, bueno el principio Misaki creyó eso, por qué el vigilaba a usami a lo lejos para protegerlo o cuidarlo, en ese momento Misaki no recordaba el beso que usami le dio a hiroki, para no desviarme entonces misaki al ver resto pensó lo peor que se pudo haber pensado, y dedujo que Usami estaba con esa mujer por qué siempre le visitaba y siempre salía feliz de aquel lugar Y la mujer se llama "Yuki Hiramiku".

Bueno si seguís teniendo dudas, no dudéis en decírmelas que las responderé para que no desviéis del Fic… Espero sus dudas y adiós … que os cuiden!!! Sayonnara! Yanne!


	25. Sacrificio Necesario

"_**Sacrificio necesario"**_

**Shinobu quien recordaba todo lo que tenia que hacer tomo la mano de Miyagi y como estaban en su departamento, se tiro por la ventana mientras que Miyagi se sorprendía, Shinobu saco sus alas y Salió a la dirección en donde se encontraba Sellado Misaki, una vez allí encontró a Misaki en loas brazos de Usami, y por lo que pareció Misaki estaba despierto abrazando a Usagi, Mientras que se le acariciaba los cabellos, Y esparcía besos sobre su cabeza. **

¡Misaki! – Grito Shinobu a lo lejos

Shinobu – Dijo impresionado Misaki**, quien se aferraba mas hacia Usagi-san y este abrazándolo de manera sobreprotectora mientras Shinobu le contaba algo mentalmente **

**TELEPATÍA ENTRE MISAKI Y SHINOBU **

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Misaki asustado _

_Pues, Primero bórrate de la cabeza de que te hare daño o de que te alejare de Usagi, Nowaki esta en peligro, Y Damien ah perdido el control hasta llego a pegarle a mi hermano "Satsuki" su amante. _

_Oh, La única manera de detenerlo es llevando a tu hermano y a Hiroki para que salve a Nowaki y este quiera venir con nosotros por lo contrario se quedara allí pagando su financia… ¿Nowaki tiene posibilidades de morir Shinobu-Chan? – Pregunto ahora con un poco de miedo pero con decisión en la voz _

_Si, tal parece de que Nowaki ya se bebido aquella pastilla que nos convierte en humanos por 19 Horas_

_Debemos apurarnos – Dijo Misaki_

**FIN DE LA TELEPATÍA ENTRE MISAKI Y SHINOBU **

**Misaki se levanto de las piernas de Usami, y suavemente le tomo la mano, Usami Impresionando por el acto que estaba haciendo Usami se deja llevar a donde Misaki le guía, Shinobu quien ya tenia la mano de Miyagi corrió hacia Misaki y formaron un circulo el cual, Misaki y Shinobu empezaban decir algunas palabras en latin y empezaban a brillar unas marcas en su piel mientras que sus alas aumentaban, y sus marcas crecían La marca de Misaki se instalo en su cuello y la de Shinobu en su mejilla, Mientras que en la espalda de Usami y Miyagi empezaban a aparecer alas también… **

**¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntaron al unisonó Miyagi con Usami **

**Esto solo es temporal no os preocupéis – Dijeron también al unisonó Misaki con Shinobu**

**Mientras que Misaki y Shinobu con Miyagi y Usami volaban hacia donde se encontraba Hiroki el cual era el departamento que compartía con Nowaki **

**Allegar allí se encontraron a Hiroki con los ojos rojos e irritables, Se notaba que le faltaba a su complemento importante y ese elemento era "SU NOWAKI", **

**¡Tienes que apurarte Nowaki esta en peligro! – Le dijo Usami **

**¡¿Quieren que valla a donde alguien que me odia?! – Respondió Hiroki al a defensiva, ¡Yo no necesito a Nowaki! – Grito de nuevo Hiroki pero por adentro decía lo contrario, quería y anhelaba estar con su adorable Nowaki que le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas cálidas y esas manos calientes que siempre le abrazaban, era reconfortante pero el no podía pedir algo por su maldito Orgullo… **

**Pues vas a ir aunque no quiera Sensei – Dijo Misaki enojado y por impresión de todos asustados por lo serio que se veía el tierno y adorable Misaki, Quien ahora tomaba la muñeca de Hiroki y hacia un movimiento con sus manos, Se vio una luz intensa y después de allí aparecieron en donde estaba el hermano de Shinobu inconsciente en el piso, mientras que un Nowaki que estaba parado enfrente del inconsciente Satsuki, Si definitivamente Nowaki Apenas podía levantarse y tenia todo el cuerpo magullado, lleno de heridas, moretones y luxaciones, y su Mejilla hinchada mientras que su ojos estaba cerrado por la inflamación, estaba derramando demasiado sangre mientras que Damián se acercaba a Nowaki y empezaba a golpearlo, Misaki con Shinobu No pudieron evitar Gritar de desesperación por aquella escena decirle que se corriera. **

**Hiroki para su deleite miraba la escena y su corazón le dolía y a la vez Derramaba lagrimas por el estado de su amado Nowaki, Shinobu con alto reflejo tomo a su hermano menor que se encontraba un poco golpeado, y lo dejo al lado de Miyagi, quien empezó a vigilar los signos vitales de este, pero bajo la cabeza mientras que Shinobu no aceptaba la realidad… Y en el próximo Golpe Nowaki cayo desmoronado hacia el suelo mientras que Damián se reía por el estado de este … Nowaki no se movía habían llegado tarde por segunda vez… **


	26. Desesperación

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Shingiku Nakamura exceptuando a Satsuki y a Damián… RECOMENDACIÓN: ESCUCHAR CON "Amami no Komori uta DE Rikki"… El video que sale final fantasy…. **_

"_**Desesperación"**_

**Váyanse…. – Dijo Nowaki quien se encontraba muerto en el piso para después un hilo de sangre salir de su boca, Y sus ojos se tornaron sin brillos y comenzó A cantar en llantos una nana **

_Dime pequeño Niño… SI es que puedes sonreír… Dedícame una sonrisa para vivir feliz, Tu corazón es puro y el mío no lo es…. Lo lamento Niño si te hice llorar, No fue mi intención… solo quiero verte sonreír, Si es que pudieras volver a mirarme… si es que pidieras volver a subirte en mi espalda, Pero te fuiste lejos, Pero tu cuerpo se encuentra aquí… No entiendo por que la vida es tan cruel… crecer solo y morir igual… Tantos desprecios recibiste y tantas lagrimas diste, Dime Si allí eres feliz, para poder regalarte ahora yo mi sonrisa… Gracias por todo MI pequeño niño, Ahora si te puedo volver a ver… _**- Nowaki quien se encontraba en el piso cantando la canción cantaba, Solamente tenia algo que le tapaba como un tipo de sabana, Y su cuerpo magullado con Luxaciones en todas partes y lagrimas secas La melodía era melancólica y relajante, hasta que se vio a Damien tomando el pelo de Nowaki y tirándolo lejos, Nowaki quien ni se inmuto por aquel acto, seguido cantando mientras que su voz Temblaba aun así era triste la canción y hermosa. **

**Damien se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba Hiroki, Nowaki al percatarse de eso, se paro sin importarle todos los huesos rotos que tenia, y corrió hacia Damián, lo golpeo hasta que este se cabreo y le quemo el brazo, Satsuki Quien había despertado hace un momento atrás miraba aterrado, corrió hacia Damián para detener de que matara a Nowaki a golpes Cuando iba a mitad de camino Shinobu le grito **

**¡No vallas hacia el Satsu! – Grito Shinobu con aura depresiva **

**¡Tengo que ir es mi culpa de que ustedes se hubiesen involucrado en esto! – Dijo Satsuki para después frenar el siguiente ataque de Damien, Este se veía controlado y manipulado por el excesivo poder **

**Por favor mírame y despierta – Dijo Satsuki acercándose lentamente hacia Damien que lo miraba con odio **

**No, me interesa que relación tuve contigo no eres mas que escoria – Dijo Damien hiriendo a Satsuki quien se encontraba derramando lagrimas **

**Por favor, Damien despierta – Dijo una vez más Satsuki Damien quien se había cabreado ya de la situación de que estaba haciéndole pasar ese tal Satsuki le lanza una bola de fuego que le quema el estomago a Satsuki y al mismo tiempo este vomitaba sangre mientras lloraba a cantaros, Damien el cual se había reído ahora, estaba llorando, y sus ojos empezaron a salir demasiadas lagrimas rojas, De la nada de apoco se fue transformando en el Damián antiguo, que podía tener cara apática pero que era amable con Satsuki este al ver que le izo corrió hacia el y lo tomo entre sus brazos **

**Komenasai… Komenasai – Decía Damien el cual se encontraba abrazando a Satsuki mientras el otro se desangraba **

**Nee… Ahora todo esta bien... ¿Te sientes mejor? Koi… – Dijo amargamente Satsuki quien ponía una sonrisa melancólica y cerraba sus ojos de apoco… **

**Por favor, ¡No te mueras mas de lo que estas Satsuki! – Grito desgarradoramente Damien quien ahora le seguían saliendo lagrimas de los ojos pero rojos carmesí, mientras que sus ojos se volvían Azules cristalinos ¡Solo te queda tu ultima vida no puedes morir ahora! Grito Damien para después cambiar el escenario, Lo transformo en un mar, Que a la mitad visiblemente se podía ver una mesa sagrada**

**¡Nowaki! – Grito Hiroki para correr hacia el Nowaki que se encontraba en el piso **

**Nowaki, ¿Estas bien? Dime que estas bien… Por favor Nowaki – Dijo Hiroki moviendo o zamarreando a Nowaki **

**Andate… – Dijo Nowaki en susurros dolorosos y heridos ya que como todo lo tenia roto, temía de que algo mas se le rompiera en ese momento por mas destrozado que hubiese estado pero sintió algo cálido abrazarse a su espalda junto a el en el piso era realmente cálida esa sensación y no pudo evitar sentir varios sentimientos… Ya que sabia que era el **

**Nowaki, No te dejare… Te amo Nowaki – Dijo Hiroki abrazando mas a Nowaki haciendo que este gimiera un poco por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo **

**Pero soy un monstruo Nadie quiere a los monstruos… – Dijo Nowaki dejando de lado lo que quería sentir en ese momento **

**No Me importa que es lo que seas o que eres, Solo quiero estar al lado de mi Nowaki si es que me lo permiten – Dijo Hiroki **

**Pero tú te diste cuenta de que mate gente – Dijo Nowaki derramando algunas lagrimas **

**Se que has matado, yo hubiese echo lo mismo para estar a tu lado… Pakka – Dijo Hiroki para después pegarle despacio en la cabeza **

**Arigatou Hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki sintiéndose bien, Una luz estaba rodeando a Nowaki y Hiroki al ver esto lo abraza mas fuerte, Shinobu y Misaki abrieron los ojos**

**¡Sale de Ahí Hiroki-sama Si no desaparecerás con Nowaki! – Gritaron al unisonó los dos chicos **

**Nowaki quien trata de soltarse de Hiroki, pero este al darse cuenta de que quiere irse con el se da la vuelta y lo abraza, Hiroki quien se sentía feliz en ese momento no evito llorar por la felicidad y Nowaki sonriéndole dulcemente con de fondo una luz hermosa amarilla con Esferas blancas, se acumulaban en los dos **

**Te amo Hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki besando los labios de Hiroki **

**Yo Igual Waachan – Dijo Hiroki para después corresponder al beso y desaparecer junto con su amado… **


	27. Bienvenido a Mi Corazón

"_**Bienvenido a mi corazón"**_

Hemos vuelto al mismo lugar pero en un cerro Hiro-san ¿estaremos Muertos? – Pregunto UN Nowaki con voz normal

Ehmm.. Etto… ¿Nowaki? – Pregunto Curioso Hiroki quien estaba un poco lejos de Nowaki por miedo y ganas de reir a la vez

¿Qué sucede Hiro-san?¿Por que tienes la cara roja? – Pregunto Nowaki dándose la vuelta

Nowaki… eres … un Lobo – Dijo Hiroki soltando a carcajadas por la apariencia que este tenia

¿Eh? – Nowaki corrió hacia el mar y vio su reflejo era un hermoso lobo de color negro, con ojos celestes, dientes afilados, y aspecto tierno y agresivo era un tipo de especie extraña Y al lado parándose Hiroki, cosa que Nowaki se dio la vuelta y se subió encima de hiroki votándolo al piso y después se apoyo en su pecho.

Hiro-san es cálido – Dijo Nowaki apoyando su cabeza en el pecho donde se encontraba el corazón de Hiroki.

¡Eh! Nowaki hay que apurarse recuerda que tenemos que evitar que El hermano de ese niño rubio quede en manos de ese idiota – Dijo lo mas apurado Hiroki y tirándolo hacia un lado mientras que empezaba a correr para que Nowaki no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, Nowaki que seguía atónito y se convirtió en un lobo más grande, y corrió hacia hiroki y lo coloco en su espalda y echo a correr

¡¿Eh como diablos hiciste eso?! – Pregunto Hiroki tomándole las orejas a Nowaki

Itaii… Solo es instinto – Dijo Nowaki parando de repente cosa que hiroki le tirara mas las orejas para no salirse de su espalda volando

AAAh!!! Hiro-san!!! – Grito Nowaki pero parando al tiro al ver a Todos muertos y un Damien llorando lleno de sangre en todo su cuerpo y ropa, y lo peor que estaba satsuki en sus brazos, se dirigía a la mesa sagrada

Nowaki corrió hacia Damien, pero como Hiroki seguía en su espalda lo dejo cuidadosamente en el piso y le lamio la cara

Lo que viene voy yo… Hiro-san ya ah hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer – Dijo Nowaki para después echar a correr pero fue detenido en ese mismo instante se devolvió y vio a hiroki aferrándose a su cuerpo

Nowaki, yo quiero ir contigo – Dijo Hiroki para después retenerle la mirada a Nowaki

No puedes hiro-san de seguro moriré, pero salvare a los siguientes, robare el poder que tiene Damien para devolver a la vida a los demás – Dijo Nowaki tratando de soltar a hiroki

Nowaki yo quiero morir contigo y tu no me lo vas a negar – Dijo Hiroki subiéndose a la espalda de Nowaki para después pasar un mano por su estomago y afirmarse

No hay opción pero no dudare en sacrificarme si van a atacar a hiro-san – Dijo Nowaki para después echar a correr a Damien, pero a mitad de camino hacia el, este choco con un tipo de barrera espiritual mientras que por adentro se veía a Damien colocando a Satsuki en la mesa, y las velas se ponían en un rojo sangre y pequeñas esferas de color azul llanto, Salían a relucir.

Ya volverás a la vida mi amado Satsu – Dijo Damien para después besar tiernamente los labios inertes de su amante los cuales seguían suaves pero helados

Yo no estoy muerto…. – Dijo satsuki para después tomar el cuello de Damien y colocarle un collar negro impuro

Este collar… Te hará… obedecerme… ningún hechizo tulló podrá destrozarlo… así que… Mátame – Dijo Satsuki soltando el agarre de Damien, y parándose al frente con una postura de dolor mientras que esperaba el último acto que presenciaría de su amado, cerro levemente los ojos, solo para sentir su piel rozar la suya… espero el momento pero nunca llego

¿¡Que es lo que haces ¡? Mátame…- Grito con todas su fuerzas Satsuki mirando a un Damien que se detenía en atacar… y que se veía levemente un tipo de Revelion en su interior… el 1% quería matarlo y el demás porcentaje quería abrazarlo y comérselo allí mismo pero no de comer de caníbal si no que de otra cosa

¡No puedo matarte! Que es lo que te sucede… ¡Deberías saber que te amo y por eso no puedo hacerlo! – Grito Furioso Damien y con frustración rompiendo a llorar en frente de Satsuki quien desvió el rostro con un cierto noto de tristeza Mientras que un Nowaki miraba con pena aquella escena, ellos sabían que iba a pasar Nowaki y hiroki sabían muy bien y no podían hacer nada para detenerlos….

Eres un maldito Mentiroso… No dudaste en insultarme y burlarte de mi amor… y me dejas entre la vida y la muerte y me vienes con esas tonterías – Dijo Satsuki tambien empezando a llorar y callendo por las últimas fuerzas que quedaban que sin duda gasto en gritarle a su idiota Amante.

¡Satsuki! – Grito Damián corriendo para que este no cayera en el piso, Lo coloco rápidamente en la mesa mientras que susurraba algunas palabras que no se entendían ni con el oído más fino y unas luces de color rojo empezaban a salir de su cuerpo yéndose al de el delicado de su amante satsuki

¿Satsu? – pregunto con miedo Damián

Eres un idiota… te dije que me mataras y me diste la mitad de tu vida y poder – Dijo en susurros Satsuki quien se sentaba gracias a la ayuda de Damián, entonces fue el momento de que Damien tomara de nuevo los labios de su amado… quien al principio no correspondió pero después fue aflojándose y aceptando

Komene Satsu – Dijo Damián apoyando a Satsuki en su pecho

Nea… pero si me vuelves a dejar así… te prometo que te llevare al infierno con migo Pakka – Dijo Satsuki para después empezaba a acomodarse en el pecho de su amado

Ok… Jajaja Ok – Dijo Damián para después besar los cabellos de su amado

Mientras que un Nowaki y hiroki se quedaban atónitos, y observaban a Misaki encima de Usagi despertando de apoco, mientras que en el otro lado shinobu golpeaba la cabeza de Miyagi quien le respondió con un abrazo y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo mientras que cada pareja el Seme les decía "Bienvenido a mi corazón mi amado y delicado Uke"

Komene por la demora pero es que últimamente estaba estudiando el arte japones y su cinematografía, me perdí en la cultura de Japón… Bueno y últimamente eh estado durmiendo casi todas las Horas, Continuare con Este Fic pero 4 o 5 episodios más este es el capítulo final


End file.
